


坠入深海

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 大EC活变小EC
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来自这张图 http://weibo.com/1098103161/Bi9vUntVb?type=repost</p>
    </blockquote>





	坠入深海

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自这张图 http://weibo.com/1098103161/Bi9vUntVb?type=repost

Logan今天又喝多了，不过是在沙滩上。海浪给了他重重一记耳刮子，醒来时满脸的水珠。他揉了揉眼睛，泣血的天色已然收敛锋芒，被黑暗吞入腹中。

他踉跄着勉强稳住自己站起，跌跌撞撞地往前走。

前方似乎躺着人。

 _难道是和自己一样睡在海边的醉汉？_ Logan撇嘴笑了。 _那我就好心提醒一番吧。_

不过走近后的景象和他想象的不太一样——

两个小男孩相隔不远躺在沙滩上，衣服全湿漉漉地紧贴身体。滑稽的地方在，他们似乎都偷穿了大人的衣服。上衣看不到手，裤管下也不见脚。

 _哪家的调皮小鬼？_ Logan这么想着，已经开始拍离他近的那个小男孩的脸。

“醒醒，要睡回家睡去。喂！”他粗暴而又不耐烦的喊声并未成功，反而叫醒了另一个孩子。

他套着黑色高领毛衣，夸张地堆在身上，用警觉的眼神盯着Logan：“你是谁？放开你手中的……Oh mein Gott! （德语：噢我的天哪）”

Logan马上就停了动作：“你们认识就好，我不管了。”起身欲走。

一双掩在衬衫里的小手拉住了他的裤脚管。

“帮、帮帮我们。”

他边上的孩子也已醒了，睁大着的眼睛色泽碧蓝如洗，湿漉漉的借由最后的暮光落入他眼中。他不由想起另一双同样湛蓝的眼珠，心里蓦地一软。

 

所以这就是结果吗？

他一个单身汉捡了俩孩子回家，“他们”的衣服没法穿，只能借他更大的衣服。

_真是作孽。_

Logan有些想不通自己，用打火机点了一只雪茄。

“你——”他指向那个害他心软的罪魁祸首，“什么名字？”

“Charles, Charles Xavier.”

小男孩甜甜地笑了，Logan马上将视线转向另一个：“报名字。”

“他叫Erik Lehnsherr！”Charles急不可耐地替对方回答。

Logan转头训斥Charles：“他是哑巴吗？要你替他说。”

“你凭什么教训他？”Erik冷冷地质问，口气中的严厉和压迫不像是这个年纪会有的，Logan不由重新打量这孩子。虽然个子和他差好多，但那气场，实在值得玩味。

Charles突地拉住Erik，在对方耳边低语。Logan看在眼里，觉得这情景越发看不懂了。

 

***

Charles和Erik是好朋友，至少在沙滩事件发生前，毋庸置疑。

而现在，看着缩小版的Erik窝在沙发里生闷气的样子，Charles竟然在悲怆迷茫间觉到了一丝……甜蜜？

只有他们俩了，像柯南一样变小，不过倒没什么人注射毒药。

“Erik, my friend?”Charles尝试着轻声唤，虽然在那事发生后，他们再也没有对话过。当务之急应该摈弃前嫌。

“其实你做的也对。”Erik突然开口道：“至少现在我们知道自己回到了二十年前，一个不存在我们的地方。”

Erik果然还是他认识的那个Erik，Charles正色道：“我们，想办法再回到海里试试？”

提到海，Erik的神色变了一下，Charles才后知后觉地想起什么，他刚要开口，就被对方打断：“有什么事明天再说。我们要保持体力才能应对明天的，任何可能。”

Erik抱臂把自己往下沉了沉，然后闭上了眼睛。

窗外雨声如注，带着咸腥海风和雨水的味道灌进来，透心凉，但因为并不是一个人，Charles觉得这种感觉很舒服。作为一个忙碌的上班族来说，其实他并没有太多的机会能感受生活的慢节奏。空下来静静地阅读，偶尔和亲朋好友外出，这种休闲方式其实和大多数人没什么区别。但他一直有在努力体会任何一个美好的时刻，即使工作忙到焦头烂额，都要想方设法化成一种力量。所以周围人提起他都说， _Charles Xavier？那个像小太阳的男人？_

“Erik，你不来床上睡么？”Charles推推对方，“海边晚上还是挺冷的。”

“不用，你自己睡吧。”Erik闭着眼睛说道，Charles就知道他没有睡。

“对不起，如果你觉得那时我唐突了，请收下我的道歉。我……这么说似乎很自私，但如果你还愿意把我当成朋友，请来床上睡好吗？我又不是老虎，不会吃了你的。”

Erik的眉头不自觉挑高了，但看上去仍没什么反应。Charles把灯给关了，爬上床把自己蒙起来。小小的身体埋在被子里，如同拱起的小山丘。过了一会儿，他感到另一边的床垫凹了下去，一双手帮他撩开被子，盖到颈窝处。Charles等了一会儿，然后就没反应了。

他气呼呼地翻身面对Erik，将被子撩开，把它像一坨烂肉挤到他们俩当中。 _无形的“三八线”_ ，Charles想。

Erik郁闷，非常郁闷，不过他还是重新抖了抖被子，把他们两个都盖起来了。

不久后，屋中只有他们轻微的呼吸声，而雨依旧下个没完。


End file.
